


Your Pain is My Pain

by Actualchickennugget



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aromantic, M/M, Soul mate, abuse mention?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualchickennugget/pseuds/Actualchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killugon soul mates AU in which you dream about your soul mates and whenever your soul mate gets hurt your can see where because of the discolored marks on your own body. Also aromantic Mito because aromantic Mito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Pain is My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a fanart on tumblr, and I would totally add the link if I could find it.

Killua stares down at the discolored scrapes that cover his arms, proof that somewhere, his soul mate has fallen down again. Compared to the rest of the wounds on his body, these cover only a small area, some overlapping with his own. His own body was covered with injuries. The consequences of being an assassin. "Idiot... You're always getting into trouble," He murmurs, as if his soul mate can hear him.

Sometimes he wonders about what his soul mate is like. He's already begun to dream about his soul mate, like everyone else has. But so far, he's only seen what his soul mate _looks_ like. He knows it's a boy who must spend a lot of time outside, because his skin is so tan that his finger nails stand out in stark comparison, and he's covered in more freckles than Killua has ever seen on a person. The boy's hair is spiky and black, and looks to be very thick. The only facial features Killua has seen yet are the boy's eyes, but Killua has a feeling he'll be extremely handsome. He also knows the boy is fairly muscular, at least for their age. God, Killua hopes his soul mate is his age. That would just be creepy.

Illumi tells him that whoever this soul mate of his is, he won't need them. But Killua knows that this is not true.

* * *

"Oh man..." Gon knows how to tell his real wounds from the discolored ones of his soul mate's, and so he knows that the new injuries that cover his body from his feet and up to his throat are not his own. What he really wants at this moment is to find his soul mate and make their wounds disappear. That is, sadly, impossible. He wonders what could cause the other boy so much pain. Sometimes, when he looks at the injuries adorning his body, he feels a twinge of intense pain, as if the wounds really are his own.

Mito-san encourages the day dreams Gon has of his soul mate, despite not having a soul mate of her own. (Or an extremely careful one, but she thinks she'd prefer not to have a soul mate, anyway.) Although his dreams have not yet presented Gon any proof, he feels confident to say that his soul mate was a boy. He knew the boy was very pale, like a porcelain doll. Although he supposed dolls didn't have bruises that stood out against their skin. Gon also knew of the boys equally snowy white hair and blue eyes. The eyes reminded him of sapphires.

He wanted to meet his soul mate so badly.

* * *

"This is _insane._ " Gon stared at Killua, and then at the discolored wounds on his own body. They matched perfectly. Gon had recently gotten a scratch on his wrist, and he checked Killua's for the same. Sure enough, it was there.

"You're my soul mate?" Killua asks. It was unusual for people to meet their soul mates this young, only twelve years old. Usually, it happened when the two were around sixteen. Of course, there was always the exception. Apparently that was them.

"Sure looks like it." Gon replies, although still in disbelief. Killua stares at Gon for a moment, a small quirk to the corners of his lips. "What?" Gon asks.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I finally met you. But, uh... sorry about all those." Killua gestures to his and Gon's shared wounds.

"No problem. Your pain is my pain."


End file.
